


The Best Gift Ever

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Kirumi isn't used to receiving gifts at all. But, she might be able to make an exception for Mahiru.





	The Best Gift Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Woo hoooo more fluff! As usual, I hope you all enjoy! Comments are very much appreciated!

Mahiru and Kirumi sat on the couch, mugs of hot chocolate in their laps. 

"Are you sure you do not want me to clean the house?" Kirumi asked for maybe the tenth time. "It looks quite dirty..." 

 

"Tojo, you cleaned the house two days ago. It looks fine," Mahiru replied with a small laugh. She loved Kirumi, but it's hard to convince her that she isn't her maid. "It's Christmas. We're just going to relax, okay?"

 

"If you insist..." Kirumi sighed. 

"Oh! That reminds me..." Mahiru stood up and set her mug on the table in front of the couch. "Hold on a second! I'll be right back!" She walked off and left Kirumi alone. Kirumi began to ponder to herself. It was odd, just...sitting down and doing nothing. She felt like she should do something. Even though it was Christmas and Mahiru just told her to relax, she felt an urge to get up and clean something. But that would disobey Mahiru's orders, so she simply sat still and sipped at her hot chocolate. Mahiru soon returned with what appeared to be something in the shape of a square. Kirumi didn't know what it was, though. It was wrapped up in dark blue wrapping paper. The dark blue wrapping paper had snowflakes on it. 

"Merry Christmas!" Mahiru cheered, holding the wrapped gift out to Kirumi. The girl looked at the gift, a but of surprise on her face. 

"A gift? For me...?" She tilted her head to the side. "Are you sure I can have this?"

"Yes! I did make it for you, after all." Mahiru smiled. Kirumi looked at it for a bit longer before hesitantly taking it. 

"Should...I open it?" She asked. 

"Of course." Kirumi nodded once Mahiru told her to. She delicately unwrapped it, without tearing the paper apart at all. She folded it up and neatly set the paper aside before looking down at her gift in shock. It appeared to be a photo book. It was black with silver lining around the cover. It had "Mahiru Koizumi and Tojo Kirumi" written in it in silver as well. When Kirumi opened the book, she was greeted with various photos of her with Mahiru. Being the Ultimate Photographer, Mahiru had always asked to take pictures of them whenever they went out. Kirumi had no clue this is what she intended to do. 

"This..." Kirumi looked through the book. It was like a trip down memory lane. She's had so much fun with Mahiru...it was lovely to have a physical reminder of all of those times. 

"Do you like it?" Mahiru asked a bit eagerly. 

"I love it." A small made its way onto Kirumi's face. She closed the book and set it aside. Mahiru smiled and leaned forward to peck Kirumi on the lips. 

"I'm glad. I love you, Tojo. Merry Christmas," Mahiru replied with a smile. 

"M...Merry Christmas." Kirumi smiled back as Mahiru sat back down next to her. The two snuggled up together and drank hot chocolate. Kirumi never wanted this to end, and she figured she could wait until tomorrow to clean. 


End file.
